Window blinds are used in homes to control inlet of sunlight to homes. A conventional window blind system includes a headrail that is fixed at top of the window. Further, the window blind system includes a blind assembly suspended from the head rail. The angle of the blinds can be controlled by application of an external force in order to tilt the window blinds that changes the amount of sunlight entering the home through the window.
Various types of mechanisms are available to lift or change the tilt angle of the window blinds. Some window blind systems may have a visible lift cord and tilt cord to change the tilt angles of the window blinds. In such window blind systems, lift and tilt cords may be provided, suspended on right and left hand sides of the head rail that needs to be pulled or rotated to lift and change angles of the window blinds. Since, the lift cord and tilt cords are visible, it is accessible to children and can be pulled or stretched by them, while playing that may cause an accident.
There are other window blinds systems wherein, the tilt cord or lift cords are hidden and are not easily accessible or are concealed. In some window blind systems having concealed cords, there is provided a spring means to keep the blinds in balance and to hold the blinds and bottom rail in position after an adjustment of the blinds. There are other window blind systems known in the market, with concealed cords, which uses a tension force of a positioning cord in order support the bottom rail in position after an adjustment of the window blinds. However, the use of spring is always prone to elastic fatigue. After some time of usage, when the elastic fatigue kicks in, the spring mechanism or the positioning cord system cannot support the bottom rail accurately in position. Also, majority of these designs are used for controlling the elevation of the blinds only. For controlling the tilt angle of the blinds, additional tilting rod and mechanism must be added to the already complex window blind system. Since, the lifting and tilting angle of the blinds is separately controlled.
There are also automatic systems that are available in the market to control the opening and tilt angle of the window blinds. However, such systems need to be separately integrated with control systems like new wiring, network etc. Also, it requires an additional controller system to be installed. This means that there is an extra controller installed within a home to control blinds in case it already has some home automation system pre-installed.
Unfortunately, when it comes to controlling horizontal blinds no product is on the market that directly operates with existing home automation systems using a wireless mesh network protocol. End users are required to use hand held RF remote, a custom smart phone application or custom tablet application to control their window blinds. This limitation forces users to have multiple interfaces to control automation devices in the home. To solve this problem for window blinds we invented the motorized device for controlling horizontal window blinds tilt. The device's unique feature is the ability to integrate and work with home automation wireless mesh protocols without the need to add a costly network connection bridge between the window blind controlling device and the home automation network. This unique feature allows the end user to control their window blinds and many of their home automation devices with a single interface. This unique feature also allows the motorized device to interact with other home automation devices such as network connected sensors.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved window blind control system to efficiently control the blinds.